The Eds
The Eds are a group in Ed, Edd n Eddy. Basically, the group is made out of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who are the main characters of the series. The Eds *Ed, the group's "portable working machine" and muscle. He's not exactly the brightest of the Eds. He likes gravy, comics, horror movies, chickens and buttered toast. *Edd, a.k.a. Double D, the group's inventor/genius/brains/kind person/neat freak. *Eddy, the group's unofficial leader and scam inventor. A greedy loud-mouth con-artist, he is obsessed with money and jawbreakers. Aliases *Dorks, and many variations using the term "dork", such as "Dork, Dork and Dorky" (Kevin) *Ed boys (Rolf) *The Erupting Eds (Tag Yer Ed) *The Mucky Boys (Eds-Aggerate) *The Flying Eduardo Brothers (Rent-a-Ed) *The Cents (Robbin' Ed) Trivia *All the Eds have taken flight at some point in the series. **In "I Am Curious Ed" when Ed acts like a stork delivering a child (Eddy) he really flies and throws Eddy down a chimney. Also in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", Ed was able to fly for a bit using sunflowers, this time like a helicopter. **In "For Your Ed Only" Edd chewed his enhanced gum, Ed then blew into his mouth the bubble came out in his hat (a similar thing happened in "Run Ed Run"). **In "Ed, Ed and Away" the Eds were trying to reach a balloon that had flouted in to the sky, so Ed tried to throw people up into the sky to get it (Edd and Nazz), he then grabbed Eddy's pants and pulled it like a cord on a tractor and his three hairs start to lift him up like a helicopter. **In "Cool Hand Ed" all three of the Ed's, along with Jonny and Plank, flew in a plane that Edd built to escape from school. *All of the Eds have a middle name: **Eddy: Skipper **Edd: Marion **Ed: Horace *The Eds all have their own styles of running: **Ed runs with his body arched backwards with his arms flapping around behind him. **Edd runs in a sensible manner with his arms tucked in. **Eddy runs bent over, tongue out and arms out-stretched as if he's reaching for something. *Eddy wears boxers but Ed & Edd wear briefs. However in some episode's Eddy wears briefs. *The only episodes where the Eds have a minor role are "See No Ed," and "I Am Curious Ed." *The Eds became popular after 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie. *Believe it or not, the Eds are very good racers, they have driven in the following: **Cartoon Network Speedway (all together, they are playable racers). **Cartoon Network Racing (all together, they are racers here, too). **Kart Attack (chooseable to play separately, or as a whole). **''"Look Into My Eds"'' (drove a handmade bus, unknown if this should count or not). **''"Don't Rain On My Ed"'' (Edd drove, Ed & Eddy were passengers, drove a scooter Edd built to get to the Candy Store faster). **''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (tried to drive Eddy's Brother's Car to get away from the kids, but their driving skills seem to have deteriorated at this point, as they couldn't even start the car). Goal Despite the various goals the Eds come across, their main goal is simple: to scam the neighborhood kids out of their money and spend it on jawbreakers. However most of the plans fail. The mishaps cause them to get into destructive, chaotic, horrible, painful, and sometimes unfair situations. Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Children